Vampire's Lust
by Hatechild
Summary: Age 14, Harry is bitten by a vampire. Two years later, Harry has changed completly. Now lusting after two Slytherins and the Dark Lord himself, Harry finds new friends and enemies. Yaoi Slash M/M FemSlash F/F Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Updated and Beta'd on**

**Jan 3rd 09. **

**Beta: darksiren929**

I was at a club called Liberdade ao Iferno. Meaning Freedom to hell. Weird name, but to me it made since. The club was located in a place called Underground Morte. It's a place where you would find vampires and some werewolves tend to hang out. Now how did I find this place? Simple, two years ago when I was 14. I had ran away from the Dursleys after a hard beating by Vernon. A vampire, Aiden was his name, found me in an alley. He healed most of my injuries, but there was one he couldn't heal. I had lost so much blood already that I was on the line of life and death.

[Flashback]

" Harry, you must choose. I either turn you or you will die." His voice was so soft. Aiden was only about three years older than me. Black hair had fell into his ocean blue eyes. He was the first person who gave me a choice. Who actually cared enough.

I gave him a weak smile. " Promise not to leave me, promise me that you will teach me how to survive as a vampire and I will live. If you're not willing to stay and teach me, then leave me to die."

" I will help you learn the ways of the Vampire. That Harry, I swear." Then he leaned down to my neck, letting his fangs sink into my neck. The sensation was almost too much for me. Heat flooded through me then cold. Aiden then told me to drink his blood as he held his wrist in front of my mouth. His blood was thick and sweet. The cold left me and warmth flooded me. That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

[End of Flashback]

I smiled as I continued to sing, my voice almost yelling.

" Left me to die.  
Your tiresome apologies are nothing.  
You use me then threw me away.

When you left me to die I came back as the undead.

Nothing stopping me now.

I have a choice and I refuse to save your ass.

Don't worry though, I'll make things right this time.

I'll find a way to change my destiny.

Stop hiding, stop lying.

I'll find my way without you leading my path."

I finished the song, my voice ranging over the crowd. That was the third song and already beads of sweat was rolling down my face. Today, I had let Aiden dress me, so I might have looked a little out of character to my fake friends. I was wearing black low riding pants with combat boots. My shirt was black and was ripped at the torso. You could see my tattoo that started from my stomach to the left of my neck. The same side Aiden bit me. The tattoo was a forest green snake with red eyes. I also no longer had to wear glasses since I was now a vampire; bringing out my emerald green eyes.

I started my fourth and final song.

You desecrate your temple with anger.  
A hollow body fueled by hate  
Hollow  
I feel now better.  
Anger  
Don't look for answers.  
Hatred  
Blown away there was never a reason why.

It's sick either way

It's sick either way

It's sick either way you look at it so

Take what you want a leave a hole inside.  
Take everything you need to keep you satisfied.  
Break everything you see then try to hide  
Take it all but you're never taking me alive.

Now you have used my weakness against me.  
A Trojan Horse already through the gate.  
Weakness  
I spiral down into the  
Excuses  
Search for excuses  
Hatred  
It's time take an honest look inside."

(Dark New Day / Taking Me alive)

At the end of the song I noticed that two Death Eaters and one of their children. Aiden was talking to them by the bar. It also looked like Tom Riddle himself was here. And I do mean Tom Riddle, not the ugly snake like Voldemort. Tom looked about twenty something. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and was up in a ponytail. Though, he still had those red eyes of his. I let whoever was after me sing and walked up to the Prince of Vampires. Yes, Aiden is the Prince of Vampires and an ally of Voldemort. Though, Tom doesn't know that I hang out with his allies. Hell, the man doesn't even know that I'm a vampire...yet.

Coming behind Aiden, I let my voice sound seducing. " Oh, Aiden, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" I already knew who they were. Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy; who were all staring at me in disbelief.

Aiden turned around. " I think you already know who they are." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. "Oh, by the way, your still as good as ever on the stage, not to mention sexy."

I laughed and pulled away. No, me and Aiden weren't lovers. You see, though, me and him were both starved of love. So we both give it to each other; to catch up on what we already lost.

" Potter, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at that muggle house." Severus asked or more like demanded.

" Oh, Sevvie, don't you love me?" I fluttered my eyelashes, flirting with him. Of course, I was just joking, though, we all know how Severus doesn't like jokes.

" Hey!" Aiden shouted, pouting, " I thought I was the one you loved?" Aiden asked, joining the joke.

" I do, but you see, I need more than one man to satisfy my needs."

" OK! Stop with the joking and answer my question."

I glared at Severus, my eyes turning a darker shade of red than Tom's eyes. " I don't have to answer a fucking question you ask. The worst you could do is tell Dumblass that I'm hanging out with Prince of Vampires."

Aiden and Tom intervened before damage could be done.

" What are you, Potter?" Draco asked, noticing my eyes.

" He's my heir, a vampire, if you must know." Aiden answered.

I pouted since I wanted to answer. " Yeah, what he said."

" Does that mean you've switched sides now?" The older Malfoy asked.

I blinked, good question, have I? I didn't really know the answer. I looked at Aiden. " Truth be told, I have no fucking clue."

Tom seemed to find this funny, since he was now chuckling. I pouted at him now. " What's so funny?"

Tom stared at me, stepping closer towards me. I now could fill his warm breath in my face as he studied me. " Well, it seems you've really have changed. First we find you here singing, everything about your looks have changed. Then we find out that you're a vampire. And a heir of a very powerful vampire prince. What brought on this change?"

He was truly curious, but I was unsure what to tell him. Aiden, sensing my un-sureness, wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned back and buried my face in his neck, smelling his scent. I sighed and looked back at the others. " The most simple and quickest way to tell you this is. My uncle doesn't like me very much so I ran away, half dead. Aiden found me and had to turn me or else I would have died. That was about two years ago."

"Hold it, you've been a vampire for two years now and Dumbledore doesn't know?" Draco asked, astonished.

I smirked and walked out of Aiden's hold and towards Draco. Luckily, with these boots, I was about as tall as Draco. " Yes, Draco. I wouldn't have been at Hogwarts for the past two years if the old man had known. We all know how he hates dark creatures, especially vampires." I studied him and then an idea hit me. " Like to dance?" I held my hand out for him to take, which he did, though somewhat reluctantly.

I lead him to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. The music was fast paste and the lights were dim, bodies were pressed against other bodies. Sweat seemed to pour off of me and Draco. We were grinding against each other. His arms on my hips, my back to his chest. The smelt of lust, sex, and sweat.

-_-_-_-_-

The others watched the two boys dancing.

" Why did you turn him, Aiden?" Tom asked, looking at his ally.

Aiden took his eyes off of Harry and looked at Tom. He trusted Tom, ever since he was a small child. His father was once a Death Eater. Since he was about four, Tom always visited. Then, baby Harry made Tom disappear. At that age, Aiden hated Harry for that. Tom was the one that trained him and was sympathetic when his mom died. It was after Tom disappeared when his father started to beat him. Only when Tom returned and went back to being sane did the beatings stop. Though, the only stopped because Tom found out and killed his father. And after a while, Aiden stopped hating Harry. He was by then already bitten and made heir to the Vampire King, officially making him the Prince of Vampires or Vampire Prince. _(Aiden was bitten around that age of 12. Vampires in my story will not stop aging 'til they are about twenty two )_

" I turned him because his past is not so different from mine. He needed someone to help him and we both know that Dumbledore will not help him."

Tom thought for a minute. " Um, that explains the pain through the connection I used to feel. Though, back then I was a little too insane to care what was happening to the boy."

" Yes, you were a _little _crazy." Aiden said, smirking at the Dark Lord.

" Do you know if he will change sides, or do we still have to worry about him?" Lucius asked, speaking up.

Aiden did not like the way Lucius said that. They were not going to touch his heir. " Lucius, hurt him in any way, and I will kill you in the most painful manner I can. To answer your question, no you do not have to worry about Harry. He will most likely turn neutral if not dark."

Lucius, gulping, nodded. He knew when he crossed a line he shouldn't. Apparently the vampire cared about the green eyed boy. Lucius scanned the said boy. i_He has grown into one handsome boy_/i, Lucius thought. Severus was thinking along the same lines.

-_-_-

It was at least an hour before we went back the bar. Our faces were flushed and sweat was rolling off of us in beads

" Well, Harry, I do believe it's time to go. We've got to go to Knockturn tomorrow." Aiden said, saying good-bye to the others.

I gave Draco a very lustful kiss before leaving. I felt at least three pairs of eyes watching me leave. It seems to me, I've gotten some Slytherins after me and finally not for my blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Sept, 1,  
the train  
Harry's POV

I sat in a apartment with Draco, or more like, making out with Draco.  
Draco's pale hands traveled under my shirt, making me arch in his touch. Our lips met again, this time our tongues danced with each other. I let my hands run through the blonde's silky hair.  
" Mm, Draco, you do realize we could get caught?" I sighed, breathlessly. His eyes locked on mine, pulling me on his lap.  
Cupping my face, Draco whispered, " So what." I smirked, and went back to making out with Draco. Then that's was when we were caught.

" Harry!" The door had open and in came Ron and Hermione.  
" That's me." I said, nibbling on Draco's ear.  
" What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, disgust laced in his voice.  
" Umm, I believe I was making out with Draco. Now if you have nothing better to do, we wish to continue making out." I finished with kissing Draco. Draco responded by pulling me closer. He tasted like sin. He smelt like it too.  
" He's a bloody death eater." Ron said, not giving up.  
" Oh my god. Ron you're right," I said sarcastically, " I must have lost my brain. Oh well, I'll get a new one later." Draco was now running his hands under my shirt, on my sides. I squirmed some. This pleased the blonde.  
" Ron, unless you like to watch guys making out, you can leave now. I'm going to be here a while." I winked at Ron and Hermione. Ginny then walked in, Pansy and Blaise behind her.  
All three of them stopped, blinked, then sat down on the other chair.  
" Fine, Ginny come on." Ron ordered.  
" Uh uh, I'm staying right here." Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were glaring dangerously.  
" Whatever." With a slam of a door and loud footsteps leaving, me and Draco continued.

After couple of minutes, Blaise interrupted us. " Guys, as sexy as you two are, what's going on? Draco said something about surprises, but we didn't expect this."

I looked at Draco, who nodded, then went over to Blaise.

" Well," I started, sitting in the Italian boy's lap, " I've just change. Deflected from the light if you wish. You don't have a problem with that, now do you?" My eyebrow raised, as my face leaned dangerously closed to Blaise's. His eyes held only a small amount of surprise, the rest was lust.

" No, I don't have a problem with it. It's about time you learn snakes are fun to play with." He looked over my shoulder, probably getting permission from Draco, before he closed the gap between our lips.

Like Draco, Blaise tasted like sin, but he also tasted like a Cassata, a type of Italian ice cream, I think. We both moaned as our tongues touched. Letting the dark haired boy pull me closer, my hands roamed Blaise's chest, under his shirt. But of course, all good things must come to a end.

The door had open in the middle of the make out, and Snape had entered.  
Breaking away from Blaise I looked up at Snape. " Hey Sevvie." I said childishly.

" Potter, don't call me that." The man ordered.

" Why, would you take away house points?" A plan was forming quickly in my mind.

" Yes." Snape simply said.

" Ok, I'll just keep calling you Sevvie then."

" Ten points from Gryffindor."

I tilted my head, thinking. " Hey Sevvie, why are you here, shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

" Another ten points. And yes, I should be at Hogwarts, but as you had nicely had called him Dumblass had decided I would make sure everything went OK on the train. Or, the hidden code, make sure you, Potter, don't get into any trouble, and didn't change. Which it seems, you've changed quiet a lot." Sevvie said, honestly.

I think the rest forgot about Ginny being in here, or maybe I did. Oh well.

I looked over to the red head. She seemed to take a liking to Pansy.  
Mmm. Maybe there something going on. Only one way to find out.

" Ginny, are you and Pansy going out?" Everybody looked over to the couple. Pansy nodded to Ginny.

Ginny, whose face now looked like her hair spoke up. " Well, yeah we are. It started at the end of last year." She looked at me, trying to figure out whether or not she should run.

I smiled at her. " That's great."

Sept, 2,  
midday, Dumbledore's office.  
Harry's PoV.

" Now Harry, my boy." Dumbledore said, trying to make me see reason.

" NO! I'm not your boy. What Hermione said was a lie. Draco wasn't forcing anything on me. I like him and Blaise for that matter. What Hermione and Ron saw, was me making out with Draco, willingly. I AM Gay. G.A.Y. Get that through your thick skull." By the time I was through, my breathing was labored, and my magic was starting to lash out. Umm, did I mention, I know how to do wandless and nonverbal magic.

" Harry, why have you change so much?" The sparkle in the man's eyes went out.

" Ah, you old man haven't seemed to notice that I've been changing for the past two years. A couple of other Gryffindors also seem to notice that Slytherins make better partners. You've lost." I was already opening the door to exit. Not looking at my ex-mentor, I spoke once more. " You've lost any and all control of me. My Sire would like to kill you. So be careful what you do. It isn't a threat, it's a promise. Have a good, sir." I left with those departing words.

I smiled, going to the potions room. I had double potions today.

I entered the room, I was already late. Perfect. I mean it, it was perfect, the more points I lost, the more my new friends can get. I had a smirk on my face as I sat beside Draco, Blaise being on the other side of him.

" Potter, twenty points for being twenty minutes late. Malfoy will help catch you up."

By the end of class, with my help, Gryffindor had lost about sixty points. Life was lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Sept, 2.  
Nighttime  
Harry's PoV

I walked in the Gryffindor common room. Only to be greeted by shouts.

" How could you?!"

" Why did you trade us in for Slytherin?"

" You fucking whore!"

" Your parents, even Sirius would be disappointed in you."

The shouts kept going on and on. But I stopped listening to them. Only thing I was thinking about, was my parents and godfather.

_Who gives a fuck._ I thought to myself.

I pulled from my thoughts by a fist. The fist had slammed into my chin, sending me on my ass.

Getting out of a daze, I looked up to Ron standing above me.

" Why? Why did you betray me and Hermione? We did everything for you."

The truth was, I wasn't the one that betrayed.

[ Flashback: Year three: ]

I was sitting in a corner of the common room. I was hidden by shadows, in the late of night. I was waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back. They had been going somewhere at night, and I was about to find out why.

They finally came in the common room, speaking. It looked like Neville and some others were there also.

" Dumbledore keeps saying the same thing over and over. It's getting on my nerves." Neville said, annoyance running through his words.

" I know, how long do we have to pretend be Harry's fucking friend? That brat, he thinks he rules the world." It was Ron's hateful words. Those words cut deeper then I would ever like to admit. They lashed out, hitting my heart, tearing me apart. But I stood strong. I wouldn't let them get the best of me. Never!

[ END: ]

" Fucking liars. You all can go to hell for all I care about. I will no longer save people's pathetic life's." Without another word, I took off to the dungeons. They were stupid. All of them. I was a fool once, but not now. If my parents ever really loved me, they'll won't care what side I'm on. But Sirius is another thing. Shaking my head, I forced those thoughts away. I'm stronger now. I refuse to go back to my weak state.

Walking through the Slytherin Common Room, I let my senses tell me were Draco was at.  
Finding his scent behind a dark wooded door, I walked in.

" Harry!" Draco nearly yelled.

I walked over to his bed, " Yes Draco? " I was glad that Draco didn't share a room with any other person.

I could see desire in those gray eyes. He wanted me right there.

Taking my robe off, I gently pushed Draco on his back. " Do you need something, Draco?" I asked, straddling the blonde's waist. Quickly, I removed Draco's robe and shirt. I moved down, capturing Draco's lips with my own. Draco's tongue moved over my lips, asking for entry, entry that I allowed not a second later.

Without breaking the kiss, Draco was able to take my shirt off. My hands rubbed and pinched Draco's already stiff nibbles. Moaning, Draco arched, my tanned skin meeting creamy colored skin. Our bodies were already hot. Breaking away, the boy underneath me smirked. Uh oh, was all I had time to think, before I find myself underneath the taller boy. With my wrists captured in one of Draco's hands, I arched off the bed as Draco's other hand rubbed against my erection.

I found my lips captured, with a warm tongue slipping through my lips. I moan helplessly, Draco's tongue winning dominance.

I quickly found my wrists free, and my pants sliding down my legs, and thrown on the floor.

In only a couple of minutes, we were both naked. Draco stroking my already hardened cock, teasing me.

Arching into the touch, I moaned, " Merlin... Draco...please...fuck!" Draco's hands were both stroking my cock.

" What was that?" The blonde's husky voice asked. I could see lust and desire in those eyes. I gave in to him. Who wouldn't be able to give in to the blonde?

" Please..just fuck me."

Warm lips found the ear lobe of my right ear, " Your wish is my command." I then heard a spell for lube and found my entrance cooled with it. Kissing the pulse on my neck, Draco's fingers found there way inside of me. By the third finger, I was thrusting on his hand, feeling that special spot in me being hit.

" Draco! Please!" I couldn't hold on much longer. I needed him inside of me, now!

I whimpered as the fingers left, only to feel something else enter me. I arched, making Draco fill me all the more. After he fully entered, he waited for me to give the word.  
I nodded, and felt him begin to thrust into me, hitting the sweet spot every time.  
Moaning, grunts, and nonsense words filled the air. And all too soon, I felt heat in my stomach start to coil and I knew I was going to cum soon. Letting go, I yelled Draco's name out, cumming between the two of us. Draco came quickly after me.

I muttered a spell, cleaning us up. After letting our breathing slow down, I found myself being embraced in warm arms. Laying my head on Draco's chest, I listened to his steady heart beat. I let myself drift off, along with Draco.

Neither boys knew plans were being made, by both sides.

Dumbledore's office:

Albus was pacing around. How could that boy do that to me? After all I did for him, he betrays me. Dumbles was pissed. Hermione and Ron had just told him during their weekly meetings, that Harry was going dark, if he wasn't already. After that, Snape had came in, saying that there was going to be attack by Voldemort, but didn't know where or when.

Dumbledore was frustrated, he needed a new a plan and quick.

What he didn't know, was, no matter how much planning was made, the light was going to lose. The Dark Lord and a Dark Prince was going to rise. Rise and set the world straight.

Tom R. meeting.

I watch as my outer circle left, leaving my inner circle. Lucius, Severus, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr.  
Some others were there. Aiden and his inner circle was here also. Greyback and Remus was there as well.

" All know what to do?" I asked not using my harsh voice towards them. That voice was for the outer circle. I heard a yes from everyone.

" Good." And that was how I finished my night, talking and discussing what to do.  
If things worked out this year, I will have a Dark Prince ruling by my side.

I smirked, yes, this year will be interesting.

Draco's Dorm  
Sept. 5th  
Harry's POV

I had woke up that morning in warm arms. Draco's arms. It was weird, I usually leave before morning. But then again, I wasn't in the Underworld. I didn't have to worry about falling in love. Draco knew what we had was lust. Yes, we did care for each other, but it wasn't love, yet. Yet, started to etched into my brain. But, when we both lust after each other, and others, it couldn't be love. No, love didn't truly exist. Love was filled with lies, hell, love was a lie.

Anyways, I'm heading back to the Underworld. It was a weekend, so I could leave Hogwarts, without too much trouble. The Underworld was a separate realm, in a way. Like how the Wizardry World and the Muggle World was separated, well the Underworld was separated from both worlds. Vampires' and Weres' stayed there. Some demons did too.

Aiden had a job for me. For about one and a half years, I've killed people who Aiden tells me to. It was something he got me started on when I didn't like feeding on innocent victims.

Leaving a note for Draco, I shadowed away.

Shadowing means I'm using the shadows to travel. Any strong vampire can use it. Weak ones, well, let's just say, when they try, only blood and missing body parts are left.

I walked into a rundown building, the man I'm supposed to kill is the Minster, Fudge. Weird? Ironic? I'll let you decide. Wanna know why the Minister would be here? Sent him a letter stating I wanted to talk to him. Of course I added that money would be given for him showing up.  
Greedy bastard.

" Harry, what can I do for you." I turned, looking at the said bastard.

" Umm, die." I said, walked closer to him.

" Ah ah." The old man actually had the nerve to laugh at me.

Umm, I think it's time for Meurtrier Innocent, meaning, Innocent Killer. It was my nickname as an assassin. All killers who work with Aiden or Rhodes had them. Rhodes the guy who owned the club I was at over the summer. He was human, a very wealthy human. His brother was a vampire, that's how he knew of us. His brother was killed, when Dumbledore decided to get a law that said vampires needed to be killed. He's probably trying to do the same thing with the werewolves.

I let my shadow blade form in the palm of my hand. The blade itself was made of black crystals. Stronger than any sword type weapon in the world. The handle had snakes binding together. The snakes were a deep rich red.

I took one more step then went to a run. Fudge couldn't see me as I ran. Vampires were too fast for even the best of eyes, even Mad-Eye Moody. Lifting the blade, I let it be tainted with the Minster's blood. The blade had sliced his head clean off. The blood then disappeared into the blade, which was feeding on the bloods power.

Another person off my list to kill. Wander what Mr. Weasley was doing.

No, I wasn't going to kill him...today. Yep, he is on my list to kill.

Why? Simple, he also knew Sirius was innocent. He taught Ron to act like he does. Author also was made to pretend to take me like one of his children. Molly was the same. The Granger's too. Spying was a good way to learn stuff. Oh, how I hate them. I want their blood spilled right in front of my feet. To hear the screams, as death takes them.

Laisser votre sang renverse à mes pieds,  
Remplir ma douleur,  
je ferai vous souffrir,  
Faites attention à mes mots,  
ceux-là tous qui s'est tenu dans ma façon  
L'enfer sera le ciel une fois je suis par avec vous.

Meurtrier Innocent

Was left written in blood,

Dumbledore's office, little past lunch time

Dumbledore was looking over the papers, and pictures he had just received.

Fudge was dead.

The killer, Innocent Killer, or better known to the vampires,

Meurtrier Innocent.

He wasn't innocent. The message he left was startling,

Let your blood spill at my feet,  
Feel my pain,  
I'll make you suffer,  
Heed my words,  
All of those who stood in my way.  
Hell will be heaven once I'm through with you.

That message had been written in blood.

Innocent Killer was back. He had stopped killing for at least five months. But now, he was back. His rage was on full blast.

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble. For Innocent Killer knows no mercy or boundaries. A true killer at heart.

Meurtrier Innocent was back, Merlin can't even save those he's after.

Harry POV  
3 hours later

My naked flesh slapped Draco's, as Blaise thrust roughly in me. My cock buried deep in Draco's heat. Moans and the smell of sex had returned to the room.

We screamed out as we came.

Blaise slid, on his back, on to the bed, exiting me.  
I parted with Draco's heat and lied down in the middle of the two boys, wandlessly cleaning up our mess.

When I had returned from my mission, Blaise and Draco were talking in Draco's dorm. The smell of blood and the blood itself was on me. Draco was the first to see me. I thought he would die of a heart attack. Blaise was more calm, and made sure I wasn't the one hurt. When they asked what happened, I told them to red the Daily Prophet tomorrow, and you'll see.

Now, there was an owl that left a letter on my stomach. The owl itself had stayed behind also, now asleep on the desk.

The owl was Remus's.

I opened the letter up, expecting the worse.

Dear Harry,

I have realized that Dumbledore was playing me, playing you also. So, after I was fired, I left to find the one who made me a werewolf.  
Greyback. My pack is now decided to join forces with Voldemort and the vampires. Harry if you don't hate me for joining Voldemort, then please write back. I do love you, like my own son. But Dumbledore has taken my lover away, twice. I have to save Sirius. Please forgive me, pup.

R.L

I sighed and smiled. Once more problem out of the way.

I stood up, and started to write my letter back to Remus.

Remus

Remus was reading the letter that Harry gave him, totally in shock and relief.

Dear Moony,

I could never hate you. I understand why you're doing what you doing. I have also learn that Dumbledore was using me and the people I care for. There is one thing you need to know. I'm a vampire, the Heir of Aiden. Yes, Aiden Mort, Prince of Vampires. How it happened, well, it's another story for another time.  
I have, like you, joined forces with Voldemort. We will save Sirius. I plan on doing that very soon, but first I have to get some things taken care of. Please, be careful. I love you too much to lose you.

Your pup, H.J.P

P.S, find out what these initials mean. M.I, or I.K, I already know what they are. I'm testing you. Don't fail.

Remus looked over the M.I and I.K. What the hell?

The poor man just laughed. His life was becoming more and more twists and turn.

Harry PoV.  
Next morning.

I was still asleep when Blaise and Draco both jumped on the bed. I, alarmed, sat up quickly, only of the Daily Prophet slammed in my face.

" Your fucking Meurtrier Innocent!" Draco yelled, not really happy.

I looked at him and Blaise blankly. "Yeah, so?"

I stood up, and put my robe on, having my pants and a shirt already on.

" So? So! Your..Your." Poor Draco couldn't say it.

" A Killer? Yes, Draco I'm a killer, an assassin. I'll kill anybody who gets in my way. I have many more on my list."

I guess it's one thing to work and follow a killer, then another to sleep with one. I knew both of these boys have yet to kill, have yet to have the mark.

" Just get out!" Draco was angry, and something else mixed in, as he pointed to the door. I looked at Blaise, he had somewhat of a disgusted look on his face. I sighed, I knew better then to let these boys get into my heart. Yet, I did. I let them enter and then they force me out.

" Fine." I left, and went straight to the Chambers of Secrets. I, shortly after second year, learned that behind the stone snake, was a room. A huge bedroom.

And that was where I was now entering.

The fire roared to life. Lighting the dark colored room.

My heart had an ache in it. An ache you get after someone you trusted, stabbed in the back. Or in this case, became disgusted with you.

' They knew I was vampire, that I drank blood. Yet, they hate me for killing people who would just hurt others.'

I sat in one in one of the two chairs that was by the fire.

The flames were like my heart once was. Filled with hope. Hope that Draco and Blaise, and the rest would understand me. Wouldn't care who I was, or what I've did or do. Love. Such a foolish word. That word had poured ice cold water on my heart, on the flames. I let the the tears slip, bringing my knees to my chest.

If anybody watched this. They would see a boy who was only truly trying to survive. A boy who would remind you a boy from his third year. From third year, a boy who lost his Godfather, because of liars.

A boy who I promised not to become again. Tears, emotions, all of them were weak. Once the tears had dried, I put on my mask. A mask that would take a long time to take down.

I don't want this pain in my heart.

I don't want to ever fill it again.

I'm a murderer, my hands tainted with crimson.  
I was no longer innocent.  
Once you're not innocent anymore, nobody wants you.

Weeks past. I let my mask stay put. Me and Draco didn't speak.  
Blaise, who had told me to stay away from him and Draco, never spoke another word. I did as he said. It was the least I could do.  
I'm a stranger to them. They don't understand. Don't want to.

As weeks kept passing, more people who supported Dumbledore were being killed, few from me. Tom set up raids. More bloodshed. I didn't care. Severus was beginning to worry. I could tell by the looks he gives me. I no longer went to the Dinning Hall to eat, I went to the kitchens sometimes. Vampires don't need much food to survive, just blood. I've gotten plenty of that.

He also notices that I sit alone, that I don't' speak to anyone.  
I'm a cold hearted killer to the Slytherins and a traitor to the Gryffindor.  
I didn't belong here, but I still had to finish my schooling. And I refuse to let anybody stop me from what I wanted to do.

Aiden also noticed the changes. I no longer flirted as much. Barely spoke to him. When I sang, it's always about pain.

Though, people noticed the changes, did they ask what's wrong? No.  
Why would they? They had their own problems. And a killer never deserves sympathy.

And the pain in my heart only got worse.  
I had no one to hold me at night anymore.

Loneliness crept through. I knew I would be alone. I knew when I heard that I was the Savior to the Wizardry World, I wouldn't' be allowed to keep people around. Knew that I shouldn't love them, that only put them in danger.

Now, when I had a chance to have one, they run, disgusted and scared.

There are days when I look at my hands, hands of a killer.

That was what they were.

" Potter, stay after class." Severus said, no wasn't an option with him.

So now I was leaning against the wall, smoking.

" What's wrong. And don't tell me that everything is alright. I'm a spy for a reason. Something is wrong, I can see it, so can Aiden. And Tom can feel it."

Oh, I forgot about the link between me and Tom, through my scar.

I looked at him, my eyes hard and cold.

The pain, suffering, loneliness, heart ache, had to be locked up tight.

" Tell me, do you know who's Meurtrier Innocent is?" I asked.

I wasn't going to talk to him, I didn't need him. Why should he care about me? Why should he care about a cold hearted killer?

" No. Why?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised

" Because, I am Innocent Killer."

Severus was taken back, but then he put all the clues together.

" And Draco found out?" Severus asked, I nodded. " So, because he found out, he won't accept you. And you let yourself feel for him." His voice was soft, as he walked towards me.

I nodded again, my mask was breaking again. _No, damn it. My mask shouldn't break._

Arms wrapped around me, my face met a hard, warm chest.

And my mask broke. I let myself find comfort in the warm arms.  
Understanding arms.

My body felt warmth again. The tear spilled again, but with knowing somebody would always be there. You just have to look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: More deaths**

It was mid December, when Voldemort decided that me and the inner circle would meet, since Hogwarts was already on Christmas break.

The room we were talking in was the dining room.

Glancing around, I spotted Draco.

We have yet to speak to each other. Not like I haven't tried though. Every time I try, he either turns the other way or gives me a disgusted look.  
The turning the other way, was what hurt me the most. I don't understand his way of thinking. Surely he knows the when he takes the mark, he'll be ordered to kill people. Maybe he was too naïve to think about that. Too young.

I mentally shook my head and moved closer to Aiden. Remus was here, along with Greyback. It seems that Voldemort ordered for the heirs of his inner circle and allies to be here. Since I see that Blaise is also here.

" What's wrong?" Aiden whispered in my ear.

Sighing, I spoke softly, " Draco and Blaise won't speak to me."

" Don't worry." Was what I got back as I reply.

Great, wonder what's he up to now.

Severus was beside me, Lucius and Draco in front. Blaise and his father beside them. The others were in front of Tom. I really wanted this night to be over. The meeting was about when would be a perfect time to attack. At once, everybody started to argue about when the perfect time would be.

Finally, I spoke up. " Oh about, we attack the day after everybody returns for the holiday."

Bella spoke up," Why don't we just attack the day they show up?"

" Simple, Dumbledore would be waiting with Aurors that day to keep the students safe. If we do it the day after, then Dumbles won't be ready for it." I stated, Merlin, that woman could get annoying.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll inform the others tomorrow. I believe rest is in order for tonight, though." Tom dismissed us, and I went back to Aiden's. Aiden, though wasn't there.

blondeblondeblondeblonde.

Aiden grabbed hold of Lucius.

" Lucius, I believe we need to speak."

" Very well. About we go to my study."

Aiden nodded and followed the man to his study. Once there, he made sure no one could hear them.

" It's about your son, Blaise, and Harry. As you've noticed, the boys aren't speaking to each other."

Lucius nodded, " Yes, yes I have, do you know what's it about?"

" Yes, apparently Draco and Blaise found out that Meurtrier Innocent was Harry. Now they won't talk to him because of it. And because they will have nothing to do with him, Harry is breaking. Severus was able to talk to Harry, but, I think it's time for us to speak to Draco and Blaise. I've given them enough time to work things out on their own and it's not working."

Lucius stood in deep thought. " Very well. I will call the boys to my study and then we can speak to them. Hold on a minute."

Aiden nodded, and let Lucius leave the room, to call the boys down. Blaise had decided to stay the weekend at Malfoy Manor, making things much easier. Harry should by now taking care of someone for Rhodes.

About five minutes later, Draco and Blaise were sitting down on the sofa, while Aiden and Lucius stood in front of them.

" Now, boys, Aiden has told me that you and Harry are not speaking. Why is that?" Lucius asked, his voice stern.

" Father, Harry's Meurtrier Innocent. He's a killer, an assassin. Yet, he didn't tell us."

" He didn't tell you, 'til after you two already slept with him." Aiden finish the unspoken words the blonde wouldn't say.

Both boys nodded.

" So," Lucius started," our Lord kills too. Yet, you don't see me telling him to never speak to me. Harry kills for a reason, besides revenge. He's helping Aiden and our Lord. He may kill but he still as a heart, one that can break."

Aiden continued, " One that can break, easier then you two understand. Harry as been abused ever since he could remember. Always called a freak. Had people betray him, lie to him. He's lost so much already, and yet you two still want to had on that already long list. Like Voldemort, Harry as a reason to kill. The sooner you see that Harry is still human, the sooner Harry can keep on living. The only reason he didn't tell you, was because he didn't know how. It's not something that one could start a conversation with."

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, both filled with guilt and regret. " I think it's time we apologize to Harry, right Blaise?"

" Yeah." Blaise agreed.

" Good, but don't expect Harry just jump back into your arms. It'll take some time for him to trust you again. Just don't push him." Aiden warned.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Harry's PoV. 

I stood on top of the roof of a run down house. The wind was blowing my hair, that tickled my mask. A real mask. I was wearing a mask that covered the top half of my face, leaving my fangs in full view. The black mask had small gems encrusted on the outer circle of the eye holes, and moved to where my nose would be hiding. The gems were green and red, making a pattern. I was waiting on Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order of Phoenix. He was on the first Order and Dumbledore had called him back.[1]

_{When I mean he was on the first Order, he was on the Order when the Dark Lord, the one before Voldemort had been created, had been destroyed. He rejoined when Voldemort had came back in Harry's fourth year. I hope that makes since, if it doesn't please tell me in the review Oh, and I'm gonna call Fletcher, Dung, for short. }_

Dung had also had stolen things from the Grimmauld Place. He really was a criminal, and the only reason Dumbledore kept Dung around was because he was very loyal. Now, though, the Order was about to lose another member.

Dung was now apparating right on time, though Dung didn't know that. Long straggly ginger hair, an unshaven face, and bloodshot, baggy eyes, was what Dung looked like. He was smoking one of his smelly pipes, and smelt like tobacco and stale alcohol. He disgusted me. He was a person who didn't really care about anything but money, what little he had. He was also a half-blood, an ugly, poor, half-blood.

I jumped from the roof, revealing my black blade again.

" What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" Dung yelled, after he fell right on his ass.

I chuckled," Your worst nightmare, Meurtrier Innocent. Dumbledore's Order will fall, and fall fast and hard."

I could tell he was shaking, not because he was cold, no, I smelt pure fear come off of him.

" Ple..please, have mercy." The man begged, and I just laughed.

Meurtrier Innocent was NOT known for having mercy, it was the other way around.

" Good day, sir." I said, and slashed his head clean off. I left, after leaving another message in blood

iUn autre est tu‚,  
L'Ordre meurt.  
Qu'attendez-vous, le vieil homme ?  
Votre mort ne sera pas courte,  
Je n'a pas de patience.  
La guerre terminera,  
et la volont‚ l‚gŠre non plus long existe.  
j'entre le mort de la nuit.  
j'entre la lumiŠre.  
je montrerai … chagrine vous ce qu'est.  
Obscurit‚ r‚gnera de nouveau. i/

((()()()))))))((()()  
Harry's PoV. 

I walked down the hallway of the Malfoy Manor. My Sire was here down in Lucius's study. Once I got there, the door was all the way open, so I leaned on the door, waiting. Draco and Blaise were talking to each other, while Lucius and Aiden were reading.

My Sire was the first to notice me. " Hey, how the mission go?"

I smirked, and sat down on his lap.  
" Oh, you know, the same old same old. Dung was wetting his pants. I also left another message for Dumbles. If he doesn't react to this warning, then I'll start going after some of the Weasleys. Starting with Arthur."

Aiden seemed to think for a moment, before asking,  
" You said some of the Weasleys. Which ones are you not going to kill?"

" Well, I can't kill Ginny, Pansy would be after my ass after that. The twins are still on my side, and Percy can't be located. Charlie and Bill have yet to do anything that I don't like. So basically, I would be going after, Arthur, Molly, and Ron. I might get Hermione before Ron though." I said in a casual tone.

Draco and Blaise shared a knowing look.

" Well, that's good to hear. Come on, Lucius, I need to speak to your privately." Aiden said, picking me up and putting me in the seat he was once at.

Both men left, leaving me with the other two boys. I studied them, noticing that they were not trying find away to leave, but trying to speak to me.

" Alright, what is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Draco started first, " Harry, I..we're both sorry. We over reacted and didn't think. It was a lot to take in, and I guess, we were both mad for you not telling us before. I hope you can find a way to forgive us."

" Yeah, like Draco said, I'm sorry. We were acting like children." Blaise said softly.

I smiled some, but I wouldn't let them off the hook just yet. " Umm, I don't know if I can forgive you." I said, standing up, and started pacing.  
" Do you know how much pain I went through. I could just kill both of you right now and never have to worry about you turning your backs on me."

" Please, Harry." Both boys pleaded, both jumping up.

" We never meant to hurt you, we were just being stupid. Harry, we would never turn our backs to you." Draco kept going. There was unshed tears in his eyes and it made my heart ache. Blaise was just pleading with his watering eyes, not sure what say.

I pulled them both in a hug, " Alright, I forgive you. Just don't make me regret this."

They both relaxed, and nodded.

That was the first night in over three months that all three boys had sex with each other.

Dec, 20, two days after Dung's death.  
Order meeting.  
Harry's PoV

" The message says,

Another is killed,  
The order is dieing,  
What are you waiting for, old man?  
Your death will not be short,  
I have no patience.  
The war will finish,  
and the light will no longer exist.  
I kill in the dead of the night.  
I kill in the daylight.  
I will show you pain  
Darkness will reign again." Dumbledore read.

" Innocent Killer must be working for Voldemort. He keeps attacking people of the light. The messages are proof enough!" One of the Order members yelled.

Dumbledore had just read the message that was left after Dung was killed. The message that I left. Yep, Dumbledore still lets me attend the meetings.

" He's going to kill all of us, if we don't do something now!" Arthur said, while the rest of the Order agreed with him.

" Mmm, I wonder why Innocent Killer is after us. Either way, we'll need to be more careful and look for any clues to who the killer could be." Was all that Dumbledore said.

Not knowing that Dumbledore was wanting to say something to the entire Order, except me, I left, thinking that meeting was a waste of time.

)&()&)))))))))&(&(  
Order meeting after Harry left. 

" What are we going to do with the boy, Albus. He's turning dark, right under our noses." Dedalus Diggle said.

" Yeah!" Some other people yelled.

" I truly don't know. I think it's time for him to learn who he works for." Albus said, his eyes showing something truly evil hidden within.

All the Order agreed, except for three Weaselys' and a Potion master.

Dec 21,  
Early at night,  
Harry's PoV.

I stared down at Elphias Doge's body. Another Order member off the list. He had put up quite a fight. Instead being able to kill him with one move, I had to slash him all over the place. There were cuts on his arms, legs, and mostly his stomach. I finally was able to make a very deep cut in his stomach, almost cutting him in half. I had one cut on my right arm, but that was all.

I had killed him in his own kitchen. I left quickly, knowing I had others to kill this night. Severus had informed me, that Dumbledore was going to try to do something, that would make me remember who I was supposed to follow. Both Voldemort and my Sire had decided I needed to kill more then one person a night. Also, Aiden had given me a necklace that worked as portkey. All I needed was to think of Mort Manor and I would be safe, if the need ever rise.

Next person on the list, was Hestia Jones. She was a quick kill, only taking about ten minutes. The last person on the list was Aberforth Dumbledore.

He was a lot harder. I waited 'til Hog's Head was closed to attack. When I did, he was quick to attack back. I had to use my wandless magic for the first time on a mission. When I was finished, I was bleeding from somewhere from the chest and had a lot of cutes on my arms.

Aberforth had a slash through his throat, stomach and head. Long deep cuts were all over his body. I also used some hexes and spells that made his blood feel like it was boiling.

I left a another message,

Three more dead,  
nineteen to go.  
Order is breaking,  
blood will keep shedding.  
Light is no longer safe.  
Your family is no more safe then you are.  
I give no mercy, I have no boundaries.  
Some will be quick, other's will be painful,  
but it'll still be death.  
Your turn will be last, old man.  
May you meet your brother on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Once supposed enemy. **

Dumbledore stared at the message, looking at his dead brother. This was getting out of hand and quick. Dumbledore just didn't know what to do. Harry was turning dark, Voldemort was getting more powerful by the minute, and he had someone killing everybody on the light side.

" Why is this person killing? Is there something I am missing? Yes, I am missing something. But what is that something?" Dumbledore muttered, walking back to Hogwarts.

#!#(&

Harry's PoV

Two Days before Christmas.

I woke up with my head on Draco's chest and Blaise sleeping on my back. I waited for a few seconds and then got up without disturbing the other two. There were only two days before Christmas and I wanted to get something for my friends. Leaving a note stating what I was doing, I left for the Underworld. Though, this time it wasn't for another mission.

The Underworld could be a very confusing place to a stranger. From Dark Wizards to demons. The place itself was like a dream hell. The was no sun, only darkness. Night clubs with their neon signs. Blood blanks and prostitution rings. Assassins always came here to meet. Rare jewel shops and weapon plazas. Rhodes and Aiden had always figured that the light wouldn't come here.

The first time I stepped foot in here, I was so lost. Aiden not only had a business in the Underworld, his manor resides here. He taught me many things and never gave up on me. He showed me what love could be, and sex wasn't all about pain.

Walking into one of the rare jewel shops, I went to work. I had a list of people I needed to get a gift for.

Tom  
Draco  
Blaise  
Lucius  
Aiden  
Ginny  
Pansy  
Severus

Not a long list.

)))()&)&()&(&()&)&(&)

Christmas day.

Lucius, Severus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Aiden, and Tom set down in the living room. Just about everybody was nervous.

" Alright, I'll start." Aiden said, standing up and gave the first gift to Lucius. The gift was a long silver sword. The magic within a person was what powered it. The stronger the person's magic, the stronger the sword. Lucius quickly thanked him, and Aiden continued.

Next was Draco. It was book, the title ' Lessons on how not to over react to things', Blaise got the same thing. That had started some laughter and warm smiles.

Severus was next. Aiden had found some Water Demon's blood, along with a black Unicorn's blood. Black Unicorns were the rarest things in any world. You're more likely to see Snape wearing a pink dress, with heels, lipstick and eye-shadow, then a black unicorn. To say the least, Severus was happy.

Tom was next. A solid black necklace. The necklace had a blood-red jewel in the center. Only a strong vampire could have created it. The necklace itself protected the wearer and his lover or lovers. It would aid a person in battle too, along with healing abilities. Great when there is war going on.

Harry was next. Aiden had told his Childe to stand up. He stood, waiting. Aiden took off his own necklace.

" I've waited since my own Sire gave me this, to give to my own Childe. It's past down before even Merlin's great grandparents were born. Not only will this make it easy for you to get to me, it'll give an alert out. The alert will tell me, and a few others, that you are in danger." Aiden said, as he slid the silver metal chain over Harry's head, letting the chain rest on the young boy's chest.

In the traditions of vampires. A Sire would give his Childe his necklace as saying that the Childe has made him proud. Also, for some, it's a way of stating that he is also family. In a way, it's was priceless gift.

Next was Tom's turn. He gave Lucius a book, who, being the meany he is, wouldn't tell the others what the book was about. Severus got a rare potions book; Draco got a ferret, Blaise a jeweled dagger, Aiden got a book that the he had wanted. He gave Harry a rare two-headed snake. The snake's skin was a dark green, almost black. The snakes had told Harry to call them Twins. Harry agreed, and let them go, to find something to eat.

Severus was the next on to hand out gifts. He told Lucius that he would get his gift later, making the others wonder if something was going on with the two. Severus gave his godson a Wish potion. The potion would grant three wishes. Draco thanked him, and put the potion on the table. Blaise was given a potions book, Tom was given two healing potions. Aiden and Harry were given two each, blood potions.

" Should you two be in battle and low on blood, these potions will help. They're not as good as real blood, but it'll get you through the battle." Sev explained.

" Thanks." Aiden and Harry said.

Draco stood up next. Lucius was given a new cane, Severus another rare potions book, Aiden and Tom both got blades. Harry and Blaise were given communicate necklaces. Draco had one of his own. The necklaces would allow Draco, Blaise, and Harry to talk to each other if they were separated, and no one would be able to understand them. Harry's necklace was of a dark green snake, and Blaise's a silver sword.

Blaise handed out his gifts soon after, then Lucius.

_[ I didn't have clue what Blaise or Lucius should of got for the others so use your imagination, sorry]_

It was Harry's turn. Harry gave Blaise and Draco blood blades. The blades were made out of Harry's blood, giving both of them protection from simple hexes and curses. It would also give them shields in battle should either need them. Severus was given a notebook of rare potions from Salazar Slytherin himself. Lucius was given a wrist communicator and Aiden was given a ring. A Potter's ring. The ring would make Aiden part of Harry's growing family, just like Aiden's necklace did. Harry turned to Tom.

" You will receive your gift after dinner, in private." Was all he said.

Soon it was dinner. Everyone from the inner circle and their heirs were there. The dinner lasted over an hour.

(((((&(((&(&((((((((((((

Harry's PoV.

After a hour long dinner, Tom had told me to meet him in his chambers for me to give him is gift. I had told Draco and Blaise what I was going to give him, and they had told what would happen after I do. I was a little shocked at what would happen, but thankfully, Draco and Blaise gave me the go ahead, understanding that it was just the part of the test. Though, they also knew that they shouldn't complain either. After all, they did hurt me after all.

So now, I'm standing by a window in Tom's chambers.

" So, what is this gift that you had to give me in private?" A curious Tom asked.

I smirked, turning my attention to him. " You know that war is soon approaching."

" Yes, Dumbledore will never know what hit him. Why?"

" You wish to have me by your side in the war, don't you?" I asked, looking directly at his eyes.

Tom nodded, " Yes, that would be nice. You are powerful Harry, and after some more training, you could become stronger than me. To have someone like that on my side would be an honor. What is this all about?"

I sighed, and looked back at the window. It was snowing and the moon was full, poor Remus. " I'm giving you my loyalty. I'll fight at your side, but I shall never kneel to you. That is one thing you'll need to understand. I kneel to no one." I said, finally looking at Tom again.

There was some shock in his eyes, but there was a smirk on his face.

" I'll accept, but we would have to have sex for me to able to mark you."

" I know, I told Draco and Blaise about this already and they told me about what would happen. Lucius must of told them about this. You've slept with all of your inner circle to test them. If they had hesitated then they wasn't as loyal as the others and could've been a spy. If they were truly loyal, then they would say yes in a heartbeat. A very good way to test you followers." I said, accepting what was going to happen. Stepping back from the window, I made my way to the man in front of me.

He was leaning on the railing of the bed, smirking. There was a strange beating in my heart as a continued my journey. I have only felt this once, when me and Draco had sex for the first time. It was a weird feeling, something akin to the way muggles would say they had butterflies in their stomach. I just shook it off.

When close enough, Tom brought on of his arms around my waist and closer to his chest. He lifted up my chin and kissed me. He actions were both rough yet somehow soft. Like he wanted this so badly that he couldn't wait, but also wanted to make sure I'll enjoy this. I had to smirk at this. Ah, yes, he was the last pair of eyes that had been watching me that night.

Soon, our tongues were fighting for dominance, and somehow we were lying on the bed. Tom, of course won the game and started to nip my neck, around the bite mark. I moaned and arched into his touch. Around my bite mark was were my skin was most sensitive. Tom must have figured that out, since he seemed to be smirking.

He lifted his face to look at my face, asking if I was sure to continue this. I answered by taking his shirt off, and lifting my eyebrow. Amusement met his eyes, as he took my shirt off and was working on my pants. I was growing very impatient by the minute, so wandlessly, I spelled the rest of our clothes off. This time, the Dark Lord chuckled, as I moved to recapture his lips.

" Impatient aren't we, mon petite." Tom said, torturing me with his kisses. I didn't know what is was about Tom, but whatever it was, it was great. His touches were like fire on my body, making me yearn for his touch.

I fisted Tom's hair, and pulled him for a long passionate kiss. Tom moaned, slipping his tongue into my craven of flesh. Eventually, though, we had to come up for air. Though, soon I was gasping as pure pleasure assaulted my body. Tom's fingers ruthlessly massaging my prostate.

" Tom...please. Need. You. NOW!" I finally yelled out breathlessly.

Tom chuckled, removing his fingers out of me. " All you had to do was ask , mon petite."

Soon, I was filled with something much bigger then Tom's fingers. I arched off the bed, moaning like a bitch in heat.

" H..harder." I barely was able to whisper, pleasure rolling off of me in waves.

Complying to my wishes, Tom took me hard and fast. A couple of minutes later I was shouting my release, bringing the Dark Lord over the edge with me.

" Sleep, mon petite." Was all I heard before I fell asleep, my once supposed enemy holding me in his arms.

Harry woke up the next morning with conflicting thoughts. Last night had been good, almost too good. His body was still craving for Tom's touch, and he didn't know why. He had just gotten back together with Draco and Blaise, and now here he was thinking of having sex with another man.

_Great, as if my life couldn't get any worse_ Harry thought sarcastically. Then he shook his head. Tom probably only lusted after him, making it easier to decide who to stay with. He should stay with those who can now accept who he is and love him. And only two people fit that description, for lovers that is. Draco and Blaise. Harry couldn't believe that he had just thought of staying with Tom. The Dark Lord would only want his body, not his soul, and defiantly not his heart.

Sighing, Harry stood up, magically put on his clothes and exited the Dark Lord's bedroom. He quietly entered his bedroom, trying not to disturb his lovers, and entered the marble bathroom. Magically taking his clothes off, he turned on the shower and let the water fall on his back and into the drain. He looked at his left arm, noticing that he know carried the Inner Circle mark. There was a difference between the Inner Circle mark and the Dark Mark. Tom used the Dark Mark on those who weren't in the inner circle and used the Inner Circle mark for his most trusted. The Inner Circle mark had a black snake with ruby colored eyes, eating its own tail. In the center of the circling snake was an old traditional Chinese symbol for higher in black outlining and red coloring.

Quickly getting out of the shower, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his to curled up lovers. Harry knew they were both naked under the sheets, with the covers only going to their waists. Draco's hair had fallen into his face, a light flush to his cheeks and his lips slightly parted. To Harry, Draco looked like an angel. An angel that Harry just knew he didn't deserve, yet, Draco wasn't willing to let him go. Blaise had spooned Draco to his side, letting his dark brown hair fall on Draco's shoulder. His golden tanned skin glowing in the morning light. He was Draco's and Harry's Dark Night. Just like Draco, Blaise was hell bent on keeping Harry in his arms. This just made things worse for Harry. He had two people who loved him right in front of him, yet he was still craving someone else's touch, warmth.

_Why, why must things get so complicated?_ Harry asked himself. Shaking his head, he placed soft chaste kisses on his two lovers and finished getting ready for his long day.

Shortly after that, Harry went off in search of his next victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the day, after the killing, that Harry went to his Sire's house. He needed to talk to someone who would listen. Harry could only think of two people who would listen. Severus and Aiden. Harry decided to go to Aiden this time.

Aiden was sitting in his den when Harry arrived, reading a book. He immediately put his book down, sensing Harry's need to talk.

" What is wrong, Harry." Aiden asked, praying it didn't have to do with Draco and Blaise. Harry couldn't take much more heartache before he crumbled, and Aiden knew that.

" I...I'm not sure where to begin." Harry said, his voice low and soft. He sat down next to his Sire.

" Well, start where ever you want to." Aiden said, pulling the boy onto his lap. He calmly waited for Harry to start.

" I don't deserve them. Damn it, I don't deserve them!" Harry suddenly started.

" Don't deserve who?" Aiden asked softly, pulling the boy closer to him.

" Draco and Blaise. I don't deserve them. They deserve someone better! I'm just stupid worthless tainted..." Harry was never able to finished his babbling, for he was slapped across his face. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in shocked.

Aiden quickly brought the boy to his chest, hugging him closely. " Sorry, Harry, but you are not worthless, stupid, nor tainted. What brought on this sudden change. I thought everything was going smoothly."

" It was 'til I had sex with Tom." Harry muttered, but Aiden heard it and chuckled.

" Oh, Harry. You're bound to have some feelings for the person you sleep with."

" Some? My skin practically burned at his touch. I wanted more and still want more, but I shouldn't. I have Draco and Blaise. I feel like I cheated on them!" Harry all but shouted.

Aiden shook his head. " Harry, your almost bonded with Tom. Did you forget your scar? Did you forget that a part of him rests in your body. Look, you didn't cheat on Draco and Blaise. You can't help but feel something for Tom."

Harry looked at his Sire and knew he was right, but that didn't stop what he was feeling.

" Aiden, I... I think I'm in love with him." Harry barely said, his voice soft and broken.

His sire stared at him, his eyes filled with understanding.

" But that is not all. I care very deeply for Draco and Blaise, almost to the point where I'm in love with them too! How can I be in love with three different people, how!?"

Aiden sighed, he should have told the boy sooner.

" Harry, you're a vampire. There are some vampires that are destined for more than one lover. Now, I know that you already have two lovers. Some vampire have up to ten lovers. Harry, you grew up with a family who hated you. Who never showed you what love was. Then you was thrust into a world you had no clue about. Your life, for the most part, was nothing but lies and hate. The love people gave you was fake. Now, though, your surrounded with people who love you, who care for you. I knew from the beginning that you was destined to have more than two lovers. I want you to talk to Draco and Blaise about his. I'll deal with Tom, alright?"

Harry studied his sire. He was destined to have more than two lovers. Destined to be loved, even after everything he went through. This entire time, Harry thought he was destined to live alone. Tears rushed down his face, but he didn't care. He had a family, he had people who loved and cared for him. Why? What was the point of loving someone like him. Aiden wiped away his Childe's tears and rubbed his back, hoping to help the boy.

" I'll talk to Draco and Blaise." Harry whispered. " Thank you."

Aiden smiled. " No problem. You know you can always come to me to talk about anything. Don't forget that."

" I won't."

Harry left his Sire's arms after a few more minutes of silence. He needed to talk to his lovers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry laid on his bed, waiting for Draco to finish his bath. Blaise was sitting next to him, studying him. Harry knew that both of his lovers knew something was wrong and they were concerned.

Draco finished his shower and slid into the bed behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the green-eyed boy.

" Alright, talk. We know something is on your mind." Blaise said, breaking the peaceful silence.

" I'm in love with Tom." Harry spoke softly, unsure if things would go like planned.

Draco tensed and Blaise's eyes demanded an explanation.

" I'm also in love with you two." Harry said just as softly as before and relief flooded through him as Draco relaxed. Blaise's eyebrow rose but his eyes were soft and caring.

" I don't think you can have all three of us." Draco said softly.

Harry sighed, " If you want to break up, I understand. I can't ask you to love me when I love another man."

" Harry." Blaise sharpened tone broke Harry from his train of thought. " That is not what Draco is trying to say."

" Blaise is right. Tom doesn't share his lovers. Have you spoke about this to Tom?"

Harry shook his head. " No, Aiden said to speak to you and he'll speak to Tom."

" Alright, well then, let's get some dinner." Draco said, hoping out of the bed, smiling. Harry laughed at Draco and Blaise shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden stood in front of the working Dark Lord. Tom was currently sitting at his desk, working on some papers.

" Tom, what are feelings towards Harry?" Aiden asked, breaking the silence.

Tom leaned back in chair, a little surprised at the question. In truth, Tom didn't have a clue what he felt to the boy. When he woke up to an empty bed, Tom was disappointed and maybe a little hurt. But Tom couldn't figure out why. Harry already had two lovers, Tom knew that, so why did he feel the way he felt.

" Why?" Tom finally asked.

Aiden sighed. He truly didn't want to tell Tom that his Childe loved him, if he didn't know how Tom felt about his Childe.

" Whatever your feelings are to him, if your feelings aren't the same as his, just forget anything that I said."

" Alright." Tom agreed, a little taken back on how Aiden was acting. The Prince of Vampires were unsure of himself, that wasn't an everyday thing.

" Harry is in love with Draco and Blaise, but he is also in love with you."

Tom blinked and blinked again. " Why? Why would Harry return my feelings after all the misery I've caused him. I killed his parents and have tried to kill him numerous occasions. I killed his friend and almost made him lose his godfather. Why would he even think about loving me?"

Aiden chuckled. " Simple Tom. Harry isn't the boy-who-lived or anyone else besides Harry Potter. When I gave him a choice to either live or die, he was reborn into something else. He no longer holds the hate Albus had put on him. He no longer hates a man who did the things he did as an act of war. There is only two people who Harry truly hates. Wormtail for betraying his parents; and Albus for manipulating him. I'm guessing you're in love with Harry also?"

Tom nodded.

" Well then, there is one important thing you need to know about Harry. He is destined to have more than two lovers. So, you can't be all possessive of him, 'cause you're going to have share with at least two more people, if not more."

" I understand." Tom said, and he really did. Harry never knew what love was before now, so it was only natural for him to fall in love with more than one person.

" Good. I will let myself out." Aiden said, walking out of the room. He knew Harry would be taken care of if anything ever happened to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Albus, what are we going to do? Innocent Killer is lowering our numbers. It doesn't matter how many people travel in a group, he is still somehow able to kill us. And what about Harry? He's sleeping with two Slytherins." McGonagall asked, concerned about all that was happening.

" I have no clue what to do about Innocent Killer, but Harry is a different matter. I know exactly what to do. Once the boy returns from the holidays, I'll ban him from hanging out with any and all Slytherins." Albus Dumbledore stated, looking at all the members of the order.

Severus Snape silently seethed. No way was he going to let him break Harry any more then he already as. He knew immediately that, Harry Potter would no longer be a student at Hogwarts. Severus also knew, as soon as he could, he would leave also. But for now, he would spy on Albus Dumbledore.

" Severus, my boy, any news on what Voldemort is doing?" Albus asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

The Potion Master sneered. " No, he isn't letting any of his followers know what is happening 'til the last minute. I think he is suspicious that there is a spy among his Death Eaters."

Some of the order members gasped, startled at the news. It wasn't entirely a lie. Tom was suspicious that Wormtail was a spy and he wasn't letting Wormtail in any of the meetings.

" That is bad news, my boy, but we must do whatever we can. We can't let someone like Voldemort win this war."

Everybody but Severus agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning to Draco poking him.

" Wha?" Harry asked, still sleepy.

" Tom said you needed to meet him in the library. He said something about bloody werewolves and mutts." Draco said, a little confused about the end part. Why would his lord deal with mutts?

Harry though, was already out of the bed, pants on and out the door. He knew exactly what bloody werewolves and mutts were. Remus an...and Sirius? In less than two minutes, Harry was standing in the library, his eyes wide with shock, tears gathering in his eyes.

" Sirius?" Harry barely asked before he threw his body into the arms of his godfather. " But.. but how?"

" You'll need to ask Tom that." Sirius said, hugging his godson close.

Harry really didn't care how Sirius was there, just as long as he stayed.

After the teary reunion, Tom told Harry that the Veil was the in between of the plains of life and death. Unless Sirius stayed another two months, Sirius was never dead. Harry had almost lost control of his magic. Dumbledore had lied again. But Remus calmed him down. Remus then told Harry about how he was living in the pack and that Greyback had made him a beta of the pack. He also said that Sirius was living with him. Harry really didn't care what Remus was saying. He was just happy that the two people who first showed him what a family was, was with him. Was alive and not dead in some fucking veil. Though, because of Dumbledore's lies, Harry's anger was once again fueled. He wanted the man gone, dead, out of the way. Harry wanted to live with his family without worries, without struggles. The war and the fighting was taking a toll on Harry. He was growing tired of the fighting, but 'til all threats towards his new family were killed, Harry wasn't going to stop fighting.

After a couple of hours of doing nothing but talking, Remus excused himself and Sirius from the room, claiming that they were both very tired and wished to retire for the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked at the guy before him, slightly blushing. He wasn't sure if Aiden had spoken to Tom yet.

" Um..I..." Harry blushed more. He was acting like a bloody high school girl. Before he could say anything else, Tom saved him from making a fool out of himself, by locking their lips together.

Harry moaned in the kiss, loving the feeling of Tom's body close being so close to his.

" Harry, I love you too." Tom said, smirking when Harry looked up at him in shock.

" Yo...you do? What about Draco and Blaise?" Harry asked, happy and confused.

Tom shrugged. " The way I see it, the more lovers you have, the more your loved. And Harry, I want you to loved as much as you can. I don't care how many lovers it take. As long as you're happy. I'll never pressure you into breaking off any relationships that you have now and will have later down the road."

Harry couldn't believe it. " You truly mean that?"

Tom's reply was pushing Harry down on the couch and snogging the hell out of Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, Harry brought Blaise and Draco into the library. With Tom, they all discussed how this was going to work. They all agreed, after Draco and Blaise was told that Harry was destined for more than two lovers, that as long as Harry was happy, they didn't care what Harry did and with who he did it with.

" Harry, you nor any other child that as death eater parent or parents will be returning to Hogwarts. Severus as informed me that Albus wishes to separate you from any and all Slytherins. In two days, you, Draco, Blaise, Greyback and his pack, Lucius, Cissy, and all of my inner circle and their kids will be going to Aiden's manor."

Harry nodded. " But what about our education?"

" Severus, when he has the time, will teach you potions. Bella will be teaching you dark arts. Rabastan and Rodulphus will be teaching you how to defend yourselves. Severus will be also teaching you Occlumency. Cissy will teach you healing spells. Sirius will be teaching you how to become a Animagus. Remus will teach you some transfiguration spells, though I don't think you are really going to need them. Nott will teach you how to Apparate. And lastly, Lucius will teach you Ancient Magic. And with the help of Lucius and Severus, I will teach you wandless and wordless magic"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like Tom had said, everybody was at Aiden's Manor within two days and was able to celebrate New Year's eve. It was on the fifth day there that school begun for the kids at the manor.

On Mondays, Harry had Ancient magic and Occlumency. (Harry as the same schedule as everybody else)

On Tuesdays, Harry had transfiguration and Animagus.

Wednesday, Healing and Defense

Thursday, dark arts, Occlumency and Wandless magic.

Fridays, Ancient magic, Potions, and Wordless magic

Saturdays and Sundays were free days and homework days.

Harry, with the help of Draco, got the hang of Occlumency. He was struggling somewhat in the Ancient magic. It was Healing, Defense, Dark Arts, Wandless, and Wordless magic that Harry was doing great in. Potions was a little better since Severus wasn't trying to be cruel and he was doing the same in transfiguration as he did in Hogwarts. Everybody was struggling to know what their Animagus was.

Every night, Harry would practice putting up his Occlumency shields and try some of his Wandless and Wordless magic. With Blaise and Sirius, Harry would train on his Defense on Sundays. With all the other students, Harry would try and find his Animagus.

It wasn't 'til his 23rd day at the manor, that Harry learned what his Animagus was. Harry was a raven. Draco was a small dragon. Blaise was a panther. Pansy was a hyena. Crabbe and Goyle didn't have a Animagus. Daphene Greengrass was a dove while her younger sister was a swan. Theodore Nott was a fox.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was angry, no he was beyond angry. Not only did every Slytherin leave Hogwarts for another school, Harry Potter was gone. Albus had also got word that Sirius Black was spotted with Remus Lupin among Greyback's pack. His order was slowly falling to pieces. Only the Hogwarts teachers, Severus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and a few ministry workers were left of the Order of the Phoenix. Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ginny had decided against joining the order.

This was starting to worry Albus. Wormtail was no longer able to give information because Tom as yet to let him in the meetings, Severus wasn't telling him everything, and now Harry has just disappeared. He knew he was missing a clue. Why did all the Slytherins stop coming to Hogwarts? Could they have gotten word that Albus was starting to check for the Dark Mark? If so, why didn't Harry come back? Did the boy figure out his plans? Did he figure out that Sirius was alive and he felt betrayed? If so, then that could only mean that Harry Potter had sided with Lord Voldemort. Now, that Albus thought about it, a few Ravenclaws wasn't attending Hogwarts anymore. Did that mean Lord Voldemort was gaining more and more followers? Albus Dumbledore concluded that he was going to have to watch Severus and the Weasley children very closely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat on his bed thinking. He remembered the night Aiden had saved him. Aiden had taken him to his manor and healed him. He had told Harry about Tom being there for him as a child. It was then when Harry stopped hating Tom as much. Aiden then told him that he had paid his relatives to keep quiet about Harry not being there. Because of the payments, Harry was able to stay with Aiden without Albus Dumbledore knowing. The so called guards were never there, or they thought Harry was staying in the house like a good little boy. Harry had so many questions for Aiden. Could vampires go out when the sun was up? How did vampires feed? Aiden had explained to him that Vampires were sensitive to sunlight, but could go walking when the sun was up. He had also told Harry that vampire can feed once a month or less, unless injured. Harry then was wondering what he would do at Hogwarts. But Aiden gave him blood potions that would stay warm and wouldn't spoil thanks to some spells. Then, Harry was worried about someone finding out.

Aiden told him that he had his memories of being turned and anything related to vampires were sealed in his mind, so only Harry could see them. Even a trained Occlumens wouldn't be able to see those memories, which was a good thing when Dumbledore had told him that Severus was going to train him in Occlumency. It was also a good thing since Tom didn't find out, even through the mind connection.

It was also that year Sirius was pushed into the Veil by Bellatrix, though, Harry didn't hate Bella as much as he should have. His real anger was at Dumbledore for keeping everything a secret. Harry also figured out that he had part of Tom's soul in him, though, he didn't tell Tom that. Only ones that probably knew that little bit of information was Aiden, himself, and Dumbledore. It was better that way too. The less that knew, the better. Harry was also informed that Tom's Horcruxes had been gathered together and hidden where only two people knew where they were at. Harry, though, had a feeling that they were somewhere in Aiden's Manor.

The said manor was protected by so many wards that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to get in unless he had permission by the head of the house, Aiden. But, the manor wasn't on any map, it was hidden by a very strong ancient blood invisibility spell. Only people that even knew of its location was Harry, Aiden, and Tom.

Harry sighed. He knew the war would start soon, that his ex-friends would be at the end of his wand. He would also be able to kill Albus Dumbledore. Since Harry was still considered a student at Hogwarts, all he would have to do was invite the dark side into Hogwarts. Then, Harry and Tom would defeat Dumbledore in front of everybody. Those who were still alive from the light side would then be asked to either die or become a slave ( they didn't get to choice which) or they could join the dark side.

Every couple of days, Severus, Lucius, Aiden, and Tom would check the minds of people who were once on the light side. The Ministry would easily crumble under their feet. All creatures would be able to live without fear. Tom would make sure that the Wizardry World and the Muggle World stayed separate. Muggle-borns would either be put with a wizardry family when they were only babies ( but Harry didn't exactly like that idea) or they would be put into a separate school, and would start school at an earlier age. If the Muggle-borns stayed with their parents, then every so often, someone would stop by to make sure the witch or wizard wasn't being abused. Those who were in a orphanage would be put with a wizardry family immediately. Those who were half-bloods and pure-bloods would be able to get their wands when the parents thought they were ready. Then, they would start at a school that was separate from the Muggle-borns, around the age 11, maybe younger. Muggle-borns who were put with a Wizardry family would be able to have the same rights as the half-bloods and pure-bloods because they would be blood adopted, changing them from Muggle-bloods to whatever their adopted parents were. Squibs would be given the chance to go to the Muggle World, after they swear they will not tell anybody about the Wizardry World.

After reading Salazar Slytherin's journals, Harry and Tom concluded that pure-bloods that marry into the family or other pure-bloods won't grow weaker. Instead, the pure-bloods would grow stronger each generation. Though, marring a half-blood or a Muggle-born would too strengthen the magic in their child. But, to marry a muggle, the magic in their child would be weaken a great deal. So Tom had figured that he would put a law that said wizards wouldn't be able to marry muggles. It would weaken the Wizardry World and bring danger also. Harry could not disagree with Tom.

Harry knew there was a lot of work to do, but he knew the dark side was going to win. Dumbledore would no longer be able to control everybody and everything. No, Albus Dumbledore would fall before their feet, dead.

Harry's POV

I bucked underneath Tom as his thrusts became harder and faster. Every time Tom would thrust, Blaise's cock would go even more deeper in my throat then I realized possible. I was on all fours. Tom pounding into my arse, Draco sucking me off, and me sucking Blaise off. Draco moaned, deep throating me, causing me to moan around Blaise's cock. Blaise grabbed my hair, shoving his cock further in my mouth and came with a loud moan. It was right then when Tom hit my prostate again and Draco's hands played with my balls. I released the softening cock that had been in my mouth and screamed, cumming hard into Draco's mouth. Draco released me and came when Blaise jerked him off. Tom soon grunted and I felt warmth begin to feel me. We all collapsed onto the huge bed.

As soon as we were under the covers, a knock on the door startled us.

" Who is it?" The dark lord asked, annoyed.

" Lucius Mi'Lord."

With the wave of Tom's hand, we all had on pants and he spoke back up.

" You may enter."

Lucius, a little nervous, entered the bedroom, with the Daily Prophet in hand.

" I figured you might like to take a look at this." The older blonde stated, handing the paper towards me.

**Death Eaters in training. Is Harry Potter one of them?**

**_Albus Dumbledore has stated that all students that have transferred schools or left Hogwarts are indeed Death Eaters in training. _**

" **_I am sorry to state that a number of Hogwarts students are indeed Death Eaters in training or already Death Eaters. As soon as word got out that me and the teachers were going to start looking for the Dark Mark, around fifty students left Hogwarts or never came back from the Holidays. I am sad to say that Harry James Potter was in fact one of the students who decided not to come back. I am also very sad to say that from his behavior at school before he disappeared as lead me to believe that he is also a Death Eater. If you see any of these people listed below, contact the Ministry immediately."_**

**_Death Eaters in training:_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**  
**_Pansy Parkinson_**  
**_Daphne Greengrass _**  
**_Vincent Crabbe_**  
**_Gregory Goyle_**  
**_Millicent Bulstrode_**  
**_Theodore Nott_**  
**_Tracey Davis_**  
**_Harry Potter_**  
**_Remus Lupin_**  
**_Blaise Zabini_**  
**_Astoria Greengrass_**  
**_Malcolm Baddock_**  
**_Graham Pritchard_**  
**_Adrian Pucey_**  
**_Penelope Clearwater _**  
**_Michael Corner _**  
**_Anthony Goldstein_**  
**_Su Li_**

**_( rest of list on pg.3)_**

**_This raises many concerns for the rest of us. What are we supposed to do when the one that was supposed to save us has fallen also? Perhaps we could have stopped this before happening? And why are so many students ( not only Slytherins) deciding to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_**  
**_( For the rest of this, look at pg. 4)_**

I laughed, handing the paper to the others.

" I think it is time that I have a small chat with Rita Skeeter." I stated, crawling out of the bed and grabbed my shirt from off the floor.

" Why?" Draco asked, following my lead.

I smirked. " Why, to tell her the truth. After all, I could ruin Albus Dumbledore by having a interview with Rita."

Blaise nodded a bit but then shook his head. " You can't. You're a wanted person. If the Ministry saw you, they would send you to Azkaban. After all, you have a Dark Mark, so they would know that you are siding with Tom."

I chuckled and kissed Blaise lightly on the lips. " I'll change my appearance before I go and I'm sure Rita is just dying to get a interview out of me."

The dark skinned boy sighed. " Alright, but be careful."

" Yes mother." I replied back and existed out of the room. Turning some corners and going up some stairs, I arrived to the front door of my Sire's manor. Walking out the door, I saw the stoned path that lead the way past the wards. On both sides of the stone path, there were gardens. Anything and everything that was a flower was in the garden, thanks to spells that kept the flowers alive. Some of the flowers were around a hundred years old.

Changing my appearance into one of a small, skinny, black-skinned boy with brown eyes and no hair, I apparated off the grounds.

An hour later, I found myself sitting in front of Rita Skeeter.

**Two Days Later**

" It seems that your interview went well." Severus Snape stated, handing me the Daily Prophet.

**Albus Dumbledore; Friendly Grandfather or Puppet Master?**

**_To say the least, I was very shocked when Harry Potter asked for me to interview him. One would think since he is a wanted man, he would have stayed hidden. Instead, he believes that the truth is more important right now then his safety. What you will read, might make you question Albus Dumbledore. It might make you question anything and everything you have done for or with the man. This has not been edited or cut. This is exactly Harry Potter told me. It is up to if you believe him or not._**

**_" So, Harry, why did you want me to interview you, even though you are a wanted man?"_**

**_" Right now, I'm more concerned about getting the truth out?"_**

**_" And what is the truth, if I may ask?"_**

**_"Oh, you can ask anything, and I'll answer. The truth is, Albus Dumbledore is a manipulator."_**

**_" A manipulator? How so?"_**

**_" He is the puppet master. He '_asks' _us to do this or that. But in truth, we have no choice but to do what he 'asks'. He either has us blackmailed or make us feel guilty for not helping him. When I first met him, I thought of him as a grandfather. But as the years grew on and on, I found that he had been manipulating me and my friends. He makes us see things he sees and the way he sees them. He says it for the Greater Good, but is it really? If he had actually watched and looked into what Quirrell was doing in my first year, me, Hermione, and Ron wouldn't have had to risk our lives getting the stone away from Voldemort. If Albus had done his job, Ginny's life wouldn't have been endangered in her first year, I wouldn't have been in the Tri Wizard Tournament, Crouch wouldn't have been teaching me DADA in my fourth year, perhaps Cedric wouldn't have died, and Sirius wouldn't have been almost killed."_**

**_" Almost killed? Are you saying that Sirius Black, the one who was accused of betraying your parents, is indeed alive?"_**

**_" Yes, I am. Sirius Black was innocent all along. Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray my parents. If Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry had done something, like give Sirius a trial or something, then my godfather wouldn't have been falsely accused. This is one reason why I have decided to join Voldemort. If the light side is willing to let it's people rot in prison when they hadn't done anything wrong and the dark is willing to help it's people escape when they have done something wrong, what is the point of helping the light? How many innocent people suffered from the hands of Albus Dumbledore and/or the Ministry? Too many."_**

**_" So you are in fact a Death Eater?"_**

**_" Let's just say that I have allied myself with him."_**

**_" Alright, we will, but what about You-Kno-"_**

**_" It's Voldemort! How the hell do you people expect me to save you if you won't even say his god-fucking-name. If you ask me, you people have already let Voldemort win. If you can't say his name, you've let him won. You let your fear get the best of you."_**

**_" Oh, alright. What about what Vol...Voldemort has done to you and your family."_**

**_At this, Harry Potter laughed in a very harsh voice._**

**_" What Voldemort has done to me? Him? Please, Albus is the one that fucked everything up."_**

**_" How so?"_**

**_" Simple, if he hadn't told a spy of his to tell Voldemort part of a prophecy concerning me and him, Voldemort wouldn't have come after my parents. If Voldemort didn't get the information or had gotten all the information concerning the prophecy, he wouldn't have done anything. He might have prepared for more war, for killing me when I got older, but I would still have my parents. Sirius wouldn't have had spent part of his life in Azkaban, and I wouldn't have had suffered at my relatives hands. Let me tell you this much, Rita. My uncle was a very abusive man, my aunt couldn't give a fuck about me, and I was my cousin's punching bag. Two years ago, if I hadn't met my Sire, I would be dead now. Before you ask anything else. Yes, I did inform the Headmaster. For the first 11 years of my life, I lived in a cupboard. My Hogwarts letter had even stated that I lived in the cupboard. What does that tell you? That Albus knew from the very beginning that I was being mistreated. Oh, but I had to stay there. Voldemort wouldn't be able to get there because of the blood wards! Well, guess what, Voldemort has my blood running through his fucking veins since my fourth year! Albus knew that, so why did he still send me back there? Because it wouldn't have been good for his weapon to have his own free will and his own mind."_**

" **_Sire? You mean that you're a vampire?"_**

" **_Yes, I'm a vampire, the undead. Turning me was the only way to save me ." _**

**_" Very well then. Do you know if Innocent Killer is in anyway shape or form working for Voldemort?"_**

**_" Mm... perhaps, perhaps not. All I can say, the light is screwed as long as this person is around."_**

**_" It seems that our time here is finished, perhaps you wouldn't mind coming back for another interview?"_**

**_" Who knows, maybe I will or maybe I won't."_**

**_Harry Potter was gone before I could ask anything more. Does this mean we have misplaced our trust? Did we push a child to far before he fell? Is it our faults we have lost our savior? And with our savior gone, what will we do? Many of us have many question to ask and only time can tell if any of them will be answered._**

I laughed, just like last time. I couldn't help it. Albus Dumbledore was going to fall and fall far. I almost pitied the guy. Almost. But the guy doesn't even deserve my pity. He fucked up so many lives that there was no way he was going to survive this war.

**February 20th**  
**Wednesday**  
**Harry's PoV**  
**11:23 P.M. **  
**Alley **

It was about five weeks since the Daily Prophet accident. Albus Dumbledore didn't dare comment when Rita Skeeter asked him about my interview with her. I bet right now he was pacing in his big old office, thinking of ways to either kill me or get me back on his side. What a laugh. I sighed, shaking myself out of these thoughts and looked down at my latest victim. Mad-Eye-Moody. _How sad, he should have taken my offer. _I looked at my surroundings, thankful for my vampire abilities. The dark alley was covered in blood. Some of the trash cans had burnt places in them from some of the curses. The place smelt of burnt flesh and fresh blood. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of blood.  
I could practically taste the blood, or perhaps I was indeed tasting the blood. I licked my already bloodied lips, the taste of the older wizard on my tongue. _Poor Moody. _I smirked, remembering how he screamed that I was a freak as I bit his neck, drinking the life right out of him. With his blood I had wrote another message, this time for all the Order members that were still alive.

**_It is time for you to decide. _**  
**_It is time for you to choose. _**  
**_It is time for you to pick your side. _**  
**_To pick life or death. _**  
**_Don't be fooled, _**  
**_for the old Coot lies. _**  
**_Join the shadows,_**  
**_join the dark, and perhaps you shall survive this war. _**  
**_Though, be careful of your chooses, 'cause you might just pick death!_**  
**_Is life more important?_**  
**_Is goals more important?_**  
**_Is family more important?_**  
**_Is friends more important?_**  
**_You decide which is more important. _**  
**_Decide your future and perhaps you'll live._**  
**_Be careful, though, if you choose to stay with the light. _**  
**_For light can blind you!_**  
**_So choose;_**  
**_Dark or Light,_**  
**_Life or Death,_** **_Friends or Family,_** **_Goals or Future._**  
**_Choose wisely,_** **_my old friends. _**

**_Innocent Killer – HJP_**

I smiled this time, as I apparated out of the alley. Heads were going to roll. The war was coming very quickly, and me and my lovers had decided the other night that it was time that Innocent Killer's true identity was discovered. Albus Dumbledore might even have a heart attack when he found out. We could only hope, couldn't we?

I walked through my Sire's foyer and walked into the library, smiling at the sight before me. When me, Tom, Draco, and Blaise got together, I was worried they would grow jealous of each other and try to win more of my affection. Instead, they surprised me. They didn't fight with each other or for my affection. They became lovers themselves. I watched silently as Tom played with Draco's blonde hair. Draco was currently leaning into Tom, half of him sitting in Tom's lap. Both of them were reading books. Blaise was on the other side of Tom, his head laying on Tom's lap, asleep. Smiling softly as the sight, I walked into the room, quietly, not to disturb them. Draco and Tom finally noticed me when I straddled Draco's lap, almost curling myself onto Draco's chest. Draco kissed me softly and I sighed. A strong hand ran through my shoulder length hair, making me look up. Tom kissed me, his lips more demanding then Draco's. Finally, we broke apart, catching our breathes.

" So, who did you kill this time?" Draco asked, acting as if it was the most boring things in the world, though I knew better.

" Moody." I stated simply. " I did give him a chance to join us, but he was mean, and told me no." I mocked pouted at Tom, who just chuckled and petted my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed against Draco, finding myself enjoying this time we had with each other. I laid there, between wakefulness and sleep, just listening to their breathing. I listened to all three of their hearts beat, once again thankful for my vampire abilities.

_I really should thank Aiden for turning me... _

Shortly after thinking that, I fell asleep, knowing that I was safe.

**  
February 21st**  
**Thursday**  
**9:43 A.M**  
**Third PoV.**  
**Order Meeting**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, listening to the rest of the Order members shout.

" NO! That can't be true!"

" Albus, why would the boy do such a thing!"

" What went wrong?"

" How did this happen?"

Albus sighed, not knowing that answers himself. " I wish I had the answers, but I don't. I don't know how Harry became Innocent Killer, nor do I know why."

_How did this happen, _he wondered. _How did Harry get that type of training? Who trained him?_

" Well, in the very least, you should be able to tell how the boy became a vampire." Molly said, standing beside her husband and Ron, the only Weasley child that decided to join the Order.

Albus sighed, " I don't know the answer to that either."

The shouting came again and Albus sighed...again. What was he supposed to now?

_Hmm, perhaps it's time to give Neville proper training? _

Albus smirked, and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.


	7. Explaining the wait

**Okay, yes, I know its been a long time since I've updates. I was grounded for a while, and now I'm ready to get back to business. For one thing. I'm going to go back and beta and edit my work on Vampire's Lust and GDL. MMuL, I'm unsure where I'm going with that since I'm co-writing it. I should have the two stories edited by the end of this week, and hopefully have a new chapter out for each of them. Then I'll get straight to work with my FG/HP story. Sorry about the wait. **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN**_DarkSiren929 is betaing Vampire's Lust for me. Right now, this chapter hasn't been beta'd, but I have looked back at it. _

**Chapter 7. **

**March 3rd **

**Tuesday**

**Target's House**

**7:45 P.M**

**Harry's POV**

I glanced at the bloodied body in front of me. My blade was still hilt deep in the man's throat. Sighing, I grabbed my blade and tore it out of the dead body. The scent of tainted blood stained the stale air around me. I looked around the basement, seeing if there was any thing of importance that I might need to grab. Seeing nothing, I started to head back upstairs. Just as a reached the last step, I was flown backwards, landing on the hard cement ground. I groaned quietly, my already bruised and sore body protesting such treatment. Though, I quickly get on my feet, looking around for the person who done this. I stayed still, didn't breathe, just listen to the air around me, straining my ears to hear something, anything. Frustrated when I didn't hear a thing, I headed back up stairs, slowly, blade in hand.

Then I heard it. A chuckle right behind me. I stayed still, waiting to see what the person would do.

" So, you are Adrian's Childe." A males voice stated, his voice filled with curiosity.

I didn't answer, not sure what was going on.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, then I felt an arm wrap around my right arm, the arm that held my blade. I tried to turn away, out of his grasp, but he me slammed down onto the stairs.

I blinked trying to get rid of the dots that littered my vision, feeling blood run from my mouth down to my jaw. Stifling a groan, I quickly flipped over, my fist flying towards the man. With vampiric speed, the man dodged my attack.

I moved quickly upstairs, no longer playing games.

Once up stairs, I noticed that it was just getting dark, the sunset coming through the bay window. I moved backwards, out of the kitchen into the darkening living room, never taking me eyes of off the basement door.

I was startled when I barely saw the red haired man coming towards me. This wasn't no normal vampire. He had to be at least five hundred years old, to be this strong.

_Shit_ .

I couldn't fight a five hundred year old vampire, not on my own. I was still a Childe in vampire sense. He was an Ancient most likely. One of the stronger vampires alive today. I tried to push my fear down as I moved to the side, trying to keep a safe distance between me and him. He stopped in front of me, letting me get a closer look at him.

His long dark red hair was pulled back from his face, his red crimson eyes sparkling with amusement and anger.

I wanted to back away, run, do something, but fear held me in place. Never run from an Ancient vampire, Adrian taught me that. Running meant disrespect, and disrespect meant death.

" That was my friend you just killed, Childe." The Ancient vampire stated, moving towards me.

_Double shit._

What was I supposed to do now? There is no way he would let me live. As he stepped forward, I moved back until I hit a wall.

I looked around the room, trying to find something that would help me.

" Look at me Childe." The Ancient commanded.

I looked up at him, seeing that he was studying me very closely. His right hand came up, his finger nails barely touching my face.

" So, are you here on orders or did you just decided that you was gonna kill my friend?" I could hear the anger in his voice, so I answered quickly.

" On orders, from my Sire."

He smirked, bending down so our faces were at the same height.

" Now, what am I going to do with you?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned, closing my eyes. I soon found my head swimming with the images of Draco, Blaise, and Tom, and I prayed that whatever he did to me, that I would survive to see their faces again.

**Adrian's Manor**

**8:03 P.M.**

**Draco's POV. **

Sitting in the den, I read the Daily Prophet.

**Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Innocent-Killer!**

**Yes! You've read it right! Just a few nights ago, Mad-Eye-Moody was killed by Innocent Killer. Innocent Killer also left behind a message and his initials.**

**(To see the Message turn to pg.3) **

**The question is, my readers, what are we going to do? Not only has our savior abounded us, he is also killing us off one by one. **

I stopped reading not really carrying what else the Daily Prophet had to say. I had an uneasy feeling, though. Something wasn't right. I glanced at the clock on the right side of the wall. 8:15 it read, and I knew something was dead wrong. Harry was supposed to be back by eight. Normally, I wouldn't worry, since he was only 15 minutes late, but I knew something was wrong.

Standing up quickly, I rushed out of the room and into the library.

" Tom!" I all but yelled, as I ran into the room. Tom was sitting down behind a desk, reading some paper.

" Draco? What's wrong?" Tom asked, standing up.

Catching my breathe, I spoke. " Harry's late and I have a bad feeling that something as happened to him."

Walking over to me, Tom frowned as concern etched into his face.

" Very well then, I'll go and inform Adrian of this."

Before I knew it, Tom was out the door and down the hallway.

Pansy's room

Third POV

8:20

Aiden's Manor

Pansy closed her bedroom door, not noticing Bella's or Ginny's presence. Humming to herself, Pansy turned around and froze. On her bed was sitting Bella in her proud, beautiful form, and Ginny asleep in her lap.

_Impossible _Thought Pansy. Ginny couldn't be here, she was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

" Bella, what's going on? Is that really Ginny?" Pansy asked, struggling to hold in her emotions. She hadn't seen her red-head beauty in almost four months.

" You tell me." Bella replied, a light accent of insanity still there.

Pansy looked at the red-headed girl in Bella's lap. Her soft lightly tanned skin. The dust of freckles, the long thick eyelashes.

" Oh, Ginny!" Pansy all but gushed, rushing to awake her lover.

" Hm, wha- Pansy!" Ginny gave a startled yell has she was all but attacked by the browned headed girl.

Pansy quickly pulled the girl into her arms, kissing her lips, nose, forehead, eyelids, anything she could kiss.

" But how?" Ginny asked, taking a small step back.

Pansy looked over at Bella, questioning the slightly mad woman with her eyes.

" Don't worry about how." Was the only reply either girls got.

East Wing

Third POV

8:23

" Sirius, stop it!" Remus said, trying to pull away from his lover.

" Aw, but I want to kiss you." Sirius pouted, pulling Remus closer to his chest, snogging the hell out of the man.

" Get a room." A snarky voice said, startling the two men.

Both men turned to their left and saw Lucius and Severus standing there. Sirius growled, while Remus just rolled his eyes. _Somethings will just never change. _Remus thought to himself.

Pushing off the wall that he had pinned Remus on, Sirius walked straight up to Severus, barely noticing Lucius moving closer to Remus.

" Fuck you, Severus." Sirius growled softly.

Severus smirked, and leaned closer to Sirius. " How about we try it the other way around?"

Sirius almost took a step backwards, but Severus quickly wrapped his arm around the man.

" Instead of you trying to fuck me, I'll be the one fucking you." Severus all but whispered, pulling the slightly shorter man into a kiss.

Remus was distracted from the scene in front by two very pale hands.

" Wha-what are you doing?" Remus asked, slightly whimpering when Lucius' hands found the weak spot behind his ears.

" Having fun." Was the only reply he got before his neck was assaulted by a pair of very warm and soft lips.

Remus felt himself be pushed backed against the wall, a hand traveling under his shirt. Remus bit back a groan when Lucius nibbled on his ear.

" Relax." He heard Lucius whispered, has he felt hands running through his hair, trying to calm his racing nerves.


	9. Virius!

I'm so sorry I haven't updates, but a virius got into my computer! I'll get the new chapter has soon as possible.


	10. The Wait is Over

Okay, so it's been like forever, right? Sorry life really got in the way. I got into high school, took a duel enrollment program, got a job, got a boyfriend/girlfriend etc. Excuses excuses I know. * hides behinds Voldy* but anyways I have created a new account under the name Kortni-Komical-Kitten and have put a new story called A Shadow's Tale.( which I will be taking down in a couple of days to edit it some more.) I have decided that I will end up closing this account in a few days ( give ppl enough time to actually read what's going on) and I will be going back through all my stories and re editing and redoing b/c I was like 11 when I wrote them, and know I'm about to finish high school, so I know there's a LOT of gramour and stuff that needs to be corrected. ( can't believe you actually sticked with me this long.) So probably Sunday I will delete my accout and start reworking my babies. Just add me on my new account as an author alert and in august I should be posting the new chapters of each of my stories ( well maybe not my messed up life cause me and my cousin was actually working on that one and that didn't go anywhere...)

I really am sorry that it took this long for me to get my crap straightened up long enough to actually come back to my stories, but for those who have stuck through this with me, I am very very very thankful

P.S if anybody wants to be my beta reader I would be very thankful too. You can do one or all of my stories ( I have 4 more that I'm working on besides these. On my new account on my profile you can see the summary for each one.)

Bye!


End file.
